Frostbitten
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Names Lukas and all i wanted to do was join the military and fight for my country. Yeah right keep dreaming. All i get is My senior ordering me around at all hours of the night like i'm a damn robot, and my so called best friend beating the living daylights out me whenever i try and do something even remotely fun. C'mon let a guy catch a break for once! Pokemorph fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello There people of Fanfiction. This is Bloodstargeneral here, but you can just call me Lukas. I'd Like to welcome you to my new story Frostbitten. I am really excited about it**_

_**I know that it has been awhile since i last wrote a story on the site, maybe like 7 - 8 Months, but hey that didn't mean that i had given up on writing. **_

_**Also i know in the past that when i did make new stories i never made it past a hand full of chapters. My Longest story ever written on this site also was only under 10 K Words. It kind of really upset me that i was that bad at keeping up with my stories and how i was not making long enough chapters when i did update**_

_**But That Won't be happening Any more.**_

_**I am now committed to this site and to writing up my stories. I want to improve my writing in ways i haven't had the chance to do before and start to really get to know the writer in me, so that i can make you the readers feel like you want to get more entranced into my stories and for me to feel accomplished about my writing.**_

_**But I Digress . . .**_

_**So Lets Not Waste any more time rambling on about the stories and actually get to the story.**_

_**LET'S GO! ! ! ! !**_

* * *

**Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokémon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I Own are My OC's, This Fanfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think i do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

"Only you are STUPID enough to face off alone against a Charizard! What were you thinking?" Amy yelled at me. Glaring at me with annoyed eyes as she continued to drag me back to the base.

''Ughh. . ." Was all i could muster out at her response. probably as a result of my weakened state.

Now i would usually give Amy a witty reply in my own little sarcastic manner, usually my jokes would be about her height or how horrible she was at fighting, but that was when she actually deserved it, and when i had enough energy to run away before she smacked the living day lights out of me.

"I mean the least you could have done was tell us that he was out here in the fields before running off to play the hero, but no you had to be a complete dumbass and go off on your own. We could have helped you ya know. It's not like we are chopped liver! We could have done a better job at taking him down as a team then you could by yourself. I mean C'mon Lukas you are an Ice Type remember? You can't take down a Charizard by yourself even if you wanted to." Amy scolded me knowing fare well that i knew the answer. She just wanted to rub in my face how careless i was. I just let her continue yelling at me though, because i know full well that she is going to go on like this for a while.

I flipped my Choppy black hair out of my eyes and looked around the field where i had just fought. Wow was this place trashed! There were patches of hot lava all over the ground spanning from the battle site to a mile down the road, There were ice shards protruding all around the field, in the trees and in the ground. The air was filled with steam from all the snow that had been burnt from the battle, leaving nothing left to look at but a bunch of dirt and ashes, and there wasn't a Pokémon in either scared off from the battle, or just didn't want to get close and risk injuring themselves.

I looked up at Amy as she was pulling me along. She was using both the vines on her back and her left arm grasped on the collar of my shirt so she could drag me along. I wasn't all that heavy, but grass types aren't well known for their strength. especially roselias. They usually are more well known for their beauty then their strength, but Amy was a different story. She is one of the strongest people i know. She could beat a machoke in arm wrestling if she wanted to. Okay maybe not a machoke, but she could beat me in arm wrestling and that meant she was strong. (I think)

Right now though Amy wasn't really looking that well. Her shining sky blue eyes blinking uncontrollably, trying to rest, but can't. Her Bright green hoodie looking almost torn to shreds from trying to pry me out of that charizard's sharp claws, and from the looks of it, that damn fire demon cut off some of her long flowing Green hair. stopping at her shoulders now instead of her back.

I on the other hand had no room to talk, I looked like a complete and utter wreck. My choppy black hair was all frizzled up from the charizards fire attacks (Heat just doesn't do me well). My black v-neck was all torn up from the claws as well as my jeans. I had scars left all over my body from the battle spanning from my face to my legs, My shoes had long since fell off leaving my clawed feet dragging against the ground. My Dark Forest green eyes looked as if they had gone a week without sleep, and i was so hungry that it was becoming unbearable to stay conscious, my long sharp claws protruding from my hands still hurting from the fight i just had (i am going to need to sharpen them later on), my Pink Feather was no longer pointing straight up, but instead it was nonchalantly resting on my pointy little ears, and my back literally looked like it had been mauled by an ursaring. You know for a sneasal i might be quick footed, but not quick minded if i got this injured.

Usually after a battle i would be grinning to no end. Spouting off about how awesome the fight had been and gloating about my well earned victory. Though right now and probably for the rest of the day i wasn't grinning, No, I wasn't grinning at all.. If i tried to it would be forced and half-hearted. i mean, who could smile if their entire lower body literally felt like a million beedrills are poking and prinning you all while sucking the life out of you in the process. It friggin sucks.

I glanced back up at Amy. The expression on her face said so much to me. One that is usually covered with a smile as well has made a complete 180 into an almost ghostly frown. i can see the disappointment on her face. It's really making me feel uncomfortable. I hate it when she scowls like this, but i have grown accustomed to it and i bet she has to. You know from her having to constantly get me out of countless other Situations almost exactly like this. I would be pissed to if i was her, but to me i thought it was just fun to fight. No harm in that (well at least other than Physical).

As much as Amy gets annoyed with me though, i know she will never hate me. Amy and me have been friends for years. It seems like only yesterday we were just innocent little kids playing in the park, not a care in the world. Playing on the jungle jim, reading stories together, Us constantly bickering over which Pokemon would win in battles. All while going to school and living a social life. These were more simple times. The kind of times just that give me a nostalgic feeling every time i remember them. Those were the days.

Also since both are Fathers worked together we got to see each other often on a daily basis. Which would ultimately result in our amazing friendship.

A well known fact about me and Amy is that when we were little we always dreamed about joining the military. I don't know what it was about the military that struck us as kids. Maybe it was the action, or maybe it was the feeling of knowing we were helping someone. Either way we knew that joining the military was our purpose in life.

Plus another thing was that we were the only ones back when we were younger that wanted to join. Most of the kids we grew up with and went to school with were all like "Oh i wanna be an astronaut when i grow up"or "I am going to be on TV and make people laugh", but we were the only ones that actually wanted to be in the military. Nobody else we knew up until high school shared are ideals and it really friggin sucked.

When we finally reached high school and joined our respected ROTC classes is when we met most of our friends. We would literally make plans after school sometimes and have our own little combat sessions in my back yard. It was really fun and me and Amy were happier than ever.

So when we both fin ished High school we decided to go straight to the military. There wasn't really point in staying in town at that point. All our friends had either already left by then, or they were still in school, so we decided that there was no point in waiting around and went straight off to training. It wasnt easy though, so we had to train vigorously every single day and worked hard enough so we could do our best to for the team.

When we finally got into the team we were super psyched that we could finally go out their and help people, but we were also more innocent back then and we didn't know what kind of trials that were in store for us, but we can't change the past, so i don't see the point in over working my self over it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Amy asked looking over into my eyes. Snapping me out of my deep thoughts for a minute.

So i tried to respond back.

"I. . . I'm fine. I. . . think I can walk." I managed to spit out. I tried to sound strong, but it just came out weaker than i planned. Inwardly cursing I tried to lift myself from her grip, but Amy didn't stop moving long enough for me to fool myself into thinking that i had a chance.

"Shut up Lukas."She snapped at me as she continued to drag me back towards some form of safety. We were probably going back to the base camp for me to see the nurse. You know... if the forest around it wasn't destroyed from my fight.

Crap

I have to force myself not to think about things like that. If i keep thinking bad thoughts like that they are bound to happen eventually. Besides, If it did happen to reach the camp than Orion would have known about the fight sooner and sent out a rescue team before the battle was over.

Speaking of Orion he is probably going to kill me for going out on my own to fight again, and that is the last thing i need right now. A Sharp spitting pain in my side and a popped eardrum to boot. Just my luck. Also, having him stare me down again with with that sharp steel gaze of his isn't something that i am quite looking forward to. Orion is pretty intimidating. He has that that face that would spook a gengar and a voice that would deafen a loudred. He He had the strength of 3 machamp and the temper of a mankey. Even for an Aagron he was pretty friggin scary.

He probably would have been a perfect match for that Stupid Damn Demon of a charizard instead of me. I mean all he would have to do was look at the damn thing and it would probably have ran off. Not to mention Amy wouldn't have had to come out and drag me back to base camp.

Speaking of Amy Another Thing about her is that in these types of situations she was the worst to deal with. I sware she will never let me hear the end of this. i just wish she would just give me a chance to heal First before she gives me the riot act. She can be so cold sometimes, or at least when she wants to be. Which is usually when i screw up.

I decide to start listening to Amy again to see if she has stopped ranting by now, but we all know that she hasn't.

"I mean I leave you by yourself for five minutes. FIVE MINUTES and you storm off. Do you know how sick and tired i am of you getting into trouble. Thanks to you i am going to have to explain to Orion how you screwed up again. Plus i am going to have to have to take you to Crystal so that she can heal you AGAIN. You have no idea how pissed i am at you right now." She continued to scream as she glared into my eyes. Giving me a look you could only describe as pure Rage.

I really can't blame her though i mean the fight left the field almost in complete and total ruin. I mean to me it was bad. I mean the whole field could have been destroyed, but to Amy it was like the entire world had just been blown to smithereens. Could she just take a friggin chill pill though. I mean it isn't the end of the world. we can grow more trees.

"Ugh what am i going to do with you?" Amy asked to no one in particular. She just continued to drag me back to camp, but she eased her grip on me enough to give me some control of my movement

I leaned on her shoulder with my arm slung over to her arm opposite me. Her Arm was clasping hard on the collar of my shirt pulling hard enough to drag me along, but not hard enough to Suffocate me to death in doing so. The same went for her vines. Even though she knew full well that she didn't have to use them all and that one was enough, she was probably doing it just to test me. Also i think she was forcing herself not to smack me, so her pulling me along with 3 different arms was her way of going easy on me.

Well before i suffocate to death i should probably think of a way to calm her down and I think i know just the trick.

"Hey Amy?" My voice catching her off guard as she looked over at me. "Th. . . Thanks." I force my self to say. "I appreciate you coming out to get me." This isn't something i would normally say, but i wasn't in my best condition right now. Plus it will probably get her to ease up on her grip, and on the yelling which we all know should have stopped some time ago.

Amy sighed heavily as she shoved my head into her shoulder. "Just don't be such a dumbass and run off again. As strong as you think you are you can't do this alone ya know. Plus maybe i would have wanted a piece of the action myself. So just be more mindful the next time something like this pops up." She finished as I nodded. As i did this she loosened her grip on my shirt enough for me to relax enough to keep walking.

We continued back to the base in silence for the rest of the trip there. Probably a good thing too as i didn't think that talking was the best idea for us right now Sometimes it's best to not say anything at all. Trust me it's better than accidentally saying something wrong nd ending up getting a vine whip straight to the face.

When the ground turned from tall grass to soft Dirt i could tell that we were back at the base.

"Orion." Amy called out as she finally let go of her grip of me. This resulting in me falling face first into the soft dirt below.

I guess it was that moment when i hit the ground when my body finally recognized that we were safe and it finally gave in to the lack of rest. It was then that i started hearing nothing but ringing as I slowly faded in to the deep, dark void known as sleep.

* * *

_**Well That was Frostbitten How did you like it. It is just a short little introductory chapter so that you guys can get to know 2 of our main protagonists. I really hope you guys liked it. I am really psyched for this story and have so many ideas in mind. It is going to be Awesome.**_

_**So if you liked it so far please spread your love by leaving a review at the bottom and following and favoriting this story.**_

_**And also I wanted you guys to know that i if you want to add an OC to the story i am all ears. I am only selecting a few for our team, but their will be other Military members and Villans that i might need. So if you wanna add one or two for them it is okay for me. Military members**_

_**Here is the OC Form Below Make sure you PM Them and not put them in a review. I really hate that.**_

**Name: (This is a given. Please list their first and last and if they have a nickname or not)**

**Age: (Most members of the team are between the ages of 18-30, so try and keep in that range)**

**Gender: (This is also a given)**

**Religion (None is fine, but explain why)**

**Sexuality: ( Do you like boys, girls, both, neither. it doesn't matter to me just let me know and explain why)**

**Pokemorph Race ( What kind of Pokemorph are you? Make sure it stays within the types i have stated. They can be double typed though. I mean Lukas is a Sneasal Morph which is dark/ice, so if you weren't allowed this than it wouldn't make sense. Also keep in mind that So far Sneasal, Roselia, And Aagron are Taken, and that goes for prior or further evolutions as well. oh and BTW NO LEGENDARIES. This should go without saying, but i thought i would just remind you is all. XD)**

**Move set: ( i am Limiting it down to the basic 4 move set. And don't put moves that make no sense. I don't want a Psychic Pikachu or something stupid like that. Delta species are cool, but they don't belong in this story)**

**Role in Story ( Are they a part of the military? are they a villan in the story? Are they a part of Lukas and Amy's Team specifically? What exactly do they do for their roles? Explain?)**

**Appearance: (What do they look like. Do they have any distinguished features like scars or birthmarks? Make sure to also put in how their Pokemorph class affects their appearance.)**

**Wardrobe: (What do they wear on a daily basis? Casual, Formal, Sleep, and Swim all are required. Also if they have tattoos explain them and what they represent.)**

**Likes/Dislikes: (What do they like and what do they dislike. Not much else to say about this one.)**

**Personality: ( What is your character like? How do they act? What Makes them who they are?Do they have any quirks? All these Questions are things that should be addressed)**

**Love interest: (Do you want him/her to be paired with another character. Also Lukas and Amy are open as love interests, so if you want one of them please specify on why and how. I will pick the best ones Also i might add Orion too, but i will wait until you guys know specifically who he is first before that happens.)**

**Backstory: ( What is your characters Backstory AKA What has your character experienced. What is his past and what are his plans for the future)**

**Additional Info: (If there is anything i have missed that you want me to know, don't hesitate to ask me. I will gladly accept them)**

_**Well that is it for me for now. I will probably update About twice a month,so keep a look out for new chapters coming out soon)**_

_**All of guys have a great day and continue having fun reading fanfiction.**_

_**From your good friend Lukas XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why hello there friends it is I the amazing Bloodstargeneral here and i have some new chapter goodness for you all. I hope you are all as excited as I am. XD**_

_**Wow i didn't expect to have gotten all the Oc's that i did within the first chapter. I was expecting only about 1 or 2, but i ended up getting 7, that's right 7 Oc's. Man you guys know how to make a guy happy. A few of said Oc's were accepted right off the friggin bat. Two of which shall be appearing in this chapter, so look out for them. XD**_

_**I was originally going to have this chapter out last weekend, but i got distracted with school work, so i apologize for that (I'm not an Honor Student for nothing. XD)**_

_**Well without Further ado here is Frostbitten ChapterTwo. (Hey that rhymed. Horray for rhyming. XD)**_**_**

**Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokemon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I Own are My OC's, This Fanfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think i do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

My back hurt.

Why does my back hurt?  
Come to think of it, shouldn't everything hurt right now?

Why should anything hurt at all? I wasn't in that much Pain to begin with.

Did that Charizard really put that much of a number on me?

Where am I? Who knows? I can't see a damn thing anyways. It's dark, I suppose.

My lips quirked before I slapped my hands onto my face, the sound of flesh on flesh reverberating through. . . wherever I was. It was a poor effort to try to wake myself up.

But Was I even sleeping?

I wasn't dead was I?

No i couldn't be. If i was i wouldn't be in an endless sea of black, i'd be in front of The Pearly White Gates of Heaven.

Maybe I'm just passed out.

I mean that would explain the whole Darkness thing.

Unless i was in Purgatory.

Why am i even thinking like that? I am fine. . . I hope.

Maybe i can try to find a way out. I mean i have seen in movies that if you find a light that you wake up.

So why not try. It can't hurt my chances.

I didn't really stand up, it was more like I. . . levitated off the ground.

Weird.

Anyway I started heading North. Making my way through the endless deep void.

Now let me tell you something and you better listen. Running in the dark. . . Not a good idea. I wouldn't recommend it.

Think of it like this. When a person walks or runs they look at how fast they pass by something in order to calculate how fast it took them to get somewhere. In an endless void of nothingness it becomes almost virtually impossible to judge how fast you are going. I couldn't tell whether or not i was running far, or running in place. Although Honestly, I didn't care though as long as I was moving. I needed to find my way out of here.

I started hearing a faint voice in the background. It was faint but it sounded like they were saying my name. "Lukas" the voice said. "Wake up Lukas."

If there was ever a sign that would be it. I started running full force towards the voice.

The closer i got the louder the voice got.

My body was starting to feel weighty and the non-temperature of the blankness was slowly being replaced by a soft breeze.

The Voice was almost shouting at me now. I was getting so close. I could hear it almost clearly now.

...lukas ... Lukas ...LUKAS!

"AHHH!"

I woke up screaming and in a bit of a daze. I felt really and honestly truly Weird., I decided. I'd been weightless in the darkness and suddenly I was aware of everything around me. My body was sore and limbs heavy but I was awake and aware so that was a plus.

"So you're finally awake i see. Took you long enough."

I darted my head towards the voice. The voice i had heard in my sleep. The one that helped guide me out of the darkness.

Staring down at with bright pink eyes me was a beautiful young women maybe in her early 20's. She had Shoulder length Pink hair that was curling on the ends. Her Nurses outfit looking a bit to tight on her, but none the less very attractive if i do say so myself. She had many medical supplies and tools hanging from her belt and a Pokémon egg inside her side pocket.

She was one of the cutest Chansey i had ever seen and i had the pleasure of knowing her quite well.

"Oh Hi Cammy Didn't know it was you" I said as i tried to find my voice. Coming out more as a low murmur than real speech.

Cammy gives me a look i can't place. "You didn't know it was me? You were looking straight at me. What you couldn't recognize me from my dashing good looks and beautiful smile?"

I Laughed. "What Looks?" I asked jokingly. Well knowing how undoubtably adorable she looked.

"Do you want to die brat."

"Well . . . I have been told i am suicidal for having the balls to go out and do half of the things I do, so . . . maybe?"

Cammy sighed and rubbed her temples. "What am i going to do with you?"

Hey 2nd time today. must be a new record.

"So anyway how long was i out?" I asked trying to change the topic. I'd rather not add another bruise to my now growing collection.

Cammy stops rubbing her temples and looks back at me. "Not to long or at least for you that is. I'd say about you were out for about . . . Three-Four hours"

I jumped. "Four Hours!"

She nodded "Yep Four Hours. Count em'. I mean i was surprised 'cause i thought you would at least be out till tomorrow."

_Aw man, the guys are gonna kill me for this. I must have worried them sick_

Cammy broke me out of my thoughts. "Anyway you have a visitor, so i will go fetch her for you."

Oh great it was probably Amy coming to yell at me again. Can't she just give me a break already!

Cammy stood up and made her way for the door. A gust of wind blew from the open window catching her Her long pink hair in the process. She turned the corner and i heard a click as the door was unlocked signalling the person outside to start walking in.

Walking into the room was a slightly tall woman with long purple hair. Her velvety ears slightly pointing out of it. The gem on her head sparkling as the light from the window hit it. Her loose floral purple top flowed as she walked and her White sneakers slightly squeaking on the floor as she made her way up to me.

She adjusted her jeans as she sat down. Her large purple eyes finally resting on me.

"Oh great. It's you." I moaned

"Hey! That is no way to address your teammate."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that." clears throat "Why hello there madam Clara thank you for being ever so kind as to come and visit me. What do i owe this pleasant visit?" I grinned as i heard her suppress a growl.

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance"I am not that stuck up you know? Plus i don't think you have the privilege to make jokes right now you know. You are in some trouble as you may already know."

I Grinned as i sat up. "Trouble Smouble. It's not that big a deal anyway."

"You almost burned down the entire forest." Clara yelled as her annoyance finally took the best of her.

I shrugged. "Well that's all in the past now."

"It was literally a few hours ago."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"No it isn't."

I laughed. "Oh C'mon Clara you are worrying too much. Ease up and have a little fun for a change."

"Hey i can have fun."She argued. "I can play around to if i wanted."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Yeah by saying the lamest jokes i have ever heard in my life."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You are just jealous of my amazing joke telling skills."

"Huh . . . i didn't know jealous had a double meaning?"

She glared at me. "It doesn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES! Can we please get on with it." Carla screamed. Eyes burning with rage.

"Fine, geez, you don't have to be so stuck up."

"... I hate you Lukas."

Carla took a deep breath and sat back down. Her mood shifting from anger to sincerity.

"Look, you can't just keep running off to pick your own battles anymore. You have been here for a few years now. Don't you think it may be about time you started to take things a bit more seriously?"

I sighed. "I do take things seriously. I just don't like sitting around here doing nothing all day. It isn't going to change anything. We could be out fighting, but instead we just end up staying inside the base doing nothing all day. It gets boring. Really Figgin boring." and well it does. I mean i wanted to join the ranks to fight and to help protect people. If i wasn't, the what was the point?

"Okay then answer this. What happens when we finally do get to fight, hmm? Are you going to end up do the same thing as you are doing now and run off to do your own thing, or are you actually gonna fight with the rest of the team?

I pouted she was obviously trying to get me to say the wrong thing, so i'm just going to give her the silent treatment.

Clara sighed. "Lukas, you have other teammates you know. We want to fight just as much as you do, but we won't ever get a chance to fight if you keep on running off to do everything yourself. We need to work as a team if we are ever going to get anything at all done. So please. . . try to stop for us. not you, but for the teams sake.

I paused. contemplating my choices. I mean i want my team to fight, but i don't want to wait around all day. . . ughhhh this is so difficult.

Clara rested her hand on my shoulder"Look if you want to fight so badly you could always spar with me. I mean like you said we don't ever get toi do anything, and then you can still get you fighting in without subtracting us from the fun." She smiled as she rubbed my shoulder in a friendly fashion.

I sighed again. "Fine, but you better keep your word."I stated as i looked back up to her face. Her smile only growing wider."

Clara Grinned. "Wahoooo! That's the spirit dude. Hey mayb e we can ask the others to join in as well."

I laughed. "Fat chance. Steve and Trent are always too busy dealing with the mech stuff, and Amy will just yell at me and point out all my faults. . . I don't even wanna know what Orion would do." I shivered. I've seen Orion on the battlefield before. Not a pretty sight. I wanna keep my life thank you.

Clara grimaced as she packed up her stuff. "Well the offer will be standing when you get back alright, but until then get some rest. It might help you to clear you head and relax for once. You need it." She walks to the door and opens it. "See you tomorrow Lukas." And with that she left. Closing the door on her way out.

"Well i guess she is right, maybe it would be good to relax get some nice peaceful alone time."

"Um. . . I'm still here you know?" Cammy stated as she popped out the corner.

"Get the hell out of here." i said in a relaxed tone. Almost more creepy than if i had yelled it.

Cammy just scoffed, flipped her hair out of her face, and turned back around the corner. Off to do whatever nurses do in their free time.

I slumped back under the covers, and let the world start to slowly fade away into the calm recesses of sleep.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two. How did you like it? I was going to add a bit more to this, but decided to save it for the next chapter. Keep you guys waiting.**

**Next Chapter will be a lot longer too. I tend to keep my first few chapters under a few thousand words to get the ball rolling. After that it will start to gradually increase.**

**So they won't be between 2000-3000 words forever guys. (Please don't judge me. XD)**

**Also 2 Oc's were introduced this chapter. **

**Clara is owned by BlueFlame27**

**While Cammy is owned by a good friend of mine in real life. Of the same name. ( She got all giddy when she heard i was writing a new story. XD)**

**OC Submissions are open until next chapter, so if you want to add an OC I'd act fast**

**I will also be taking villains later in the story, so i will let you guys know when.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and stick around. I will much more story goodness in the near future. So Sit tight. XD**

**From your good friend Lukas (BloodStarGeneral) XD**


	3. Frostbitten Update I'm Not Dead Yet

Quick Frostbitten Update.

Hey Guys It's me Lukas Miss me….

…..

Well okay then.

Anyway I came to say I haven't forgotten about you or this story. I have most of chapter 3 and some of chapter 4 written up (It's going to be long as well to make up for it)

I have been extremely busy lately due to some unexpected Family News That I think would only be fair if I explained.

A little while back around Early November Something very surprising happened.

Something that I thought would never or at least not happen for a long time to come.

After 10 Long Years My Mother is back in my and my siblings Lives.

….I still don't know what to say.

Not to mention that It was literally out of the Blue.

My Brother was just driving down the streets of Bel-air going to work and just happened to stumble on to her. It's literally something nobody expected

For about a month I was just in pure shock I didn't know what to do. My Brother gave me the numbers and I just waited. Waited until I was ready.. and I just saw her last week.

I don't know grateful I am too see her again. There were so many things I wanted to ask her. Why she left the family, where she was all this time, why didn't she try and contact us, if she was still on drugs.. and so on and so on.

Right now my attention is solely on this matter until I get more comfortable with this whole thing, but I thought I should at least let you guys know what was up.

Anyway that's all I really had to say. If you guys have anymore questions PM me and we can talk. I am always up for that. I still get on everyday to check in.

Well I'm out of here guys. Wish me Luck and hope for the best.

From your good friend Lukas. XD


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well, well, well, look who came back for another round of frostbitten goodness? You! XD**_

_**If you guys don't already know me yet my name is Bloodstargeneral, but you can call me your Author in shining armor, or Just Lukas is fine. XD**_

_**As you can see I am back with chapter 3 like I indeed promised. I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter. At least I hope.**_

_**I had to cut it in half for a few reasons, mostly due to the fact that i think you guys deserved a little something to hold you over until my next update. (Which will most likely be until Spring starts)**_

_**This new Chapteris going to focus on the Villains of the story. I think the cutting was a good idea too, so i could give you guys the whole beginning of the actual story by the next update.**_

**In other news I am in need of a new Beta if anyone is interested**_**. PM me if you want to, because i need one desperately. (I mean seriously i will have to start begging soon if i can't find one. And unless you find some sick kick in seeing me in trouble. (You know who you are)**_

_**Plus if you have sent in an OC don't Fret they will all be introduced in no time. Here is the list of said Oc's who have been accepted.**_

_**Clara Summers – BlueFlame27**_

_**Styles Blackwood – SaiyaStyles**_

_**Kimi Blackwood - SaiyaStyles**_

_**Mizuko Bijin – CuteFoxSage**_

_**Stephen Hunyandi – Seth98**_

_**Marco Walk – TakenPenNames**_

_**Trent Nelson – Red Tail Jules**_

_**There we go these are the accepted OC'. If yours did not get accepted I apologize, but don't fret I might need a few side characters later on, so I will let you guys know when we get there. XD**_

_**Anyway i can babble some more later, so lets not waste any more time. **_

_**Here is Frostbitten Chapter 3. Yippee! (Rhyming is Fun)**_

* * *

**Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokémon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I own are My OC's, This Fanfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think I do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unspecified**

**Mizuko's POV**

"Miiiiiizuuuuu" A Familiar Voice Drawled. A voice I knew all too well and One i hoped to never hear again.

"Miiiiizzzuuuu. . . . Come Home Mizu"

"No. . . I'm never coming back." I shouted back at the voice. I didn't know what it wanted, but i didn't want to have anything to do with it.

I Looked around. I was in a Field. Nothing but a bunch of trees and corn stalks for what seemed like a miles in every direction. I didn't even have to look around to see the run down shack with chipped paint to know i was back at my Parents run down house.

"Mizuko Bijin you get your ass back here this very instant, or so help me god i will beat you into next week." The voice screamed seething with anger. It sounded so demented and was just scaring me senseless.

I decided to make a beeline west. If I kept going I would reach the next town eventually. So I started hauling ass trees flying past me in doing so. I got stuck in one of said trees twigs and had to yank myself out to continue on.

At that moment though a hand grabbed me and slammed me into the ground head first. The slam leaving the Back off my Head bruised and my whole head concussed.

I looked up to see my Fathers Face, His Ugly, Drunken, and Demonic Face.

He Grabbed My neck and let his claws pierce through my flesh drawing blood.

"Daddy! Stop it! I'll be good, I Swear!" I cried, my voice being lost on deaf ears. It always did. "I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!"

"You should have thought about that before." His Voice was so cold. It was like he didn't love me at all. Which is true. He never did. He hates the fact that I'm a feebas. I hate it too.

He tightened his grip around my neck, blood oozing down his hand in the process. "This is your punishment for being such a rotten little BITCH!" He then punched me straight in the face with his other hand. The large Cracking sound signaling that he had broken my nose. The blood was everywhere. There was too much blood. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!

"Pl-l-lease daddy. . . S –s -stop. i-i-i-i I'm . . . S -sorrry." I managed to get out between cries.

HE continued to choke me, tightening his grip on my neck. I could feel myself chocking on my own blood at this point.

_I didn't deserve this. I hadn't done anything wrong. Please stop Daddy. What do i have to do to make you happy. I'm sorry. Please Love me. . ._

It Hurt. It Hurt too much. I can't keep awake for too much longer. Please Stop. The Pain is getting worse. It feels like my whole body was on fire and it is only getting worse.

I started to Scream. Being the only way i could communicate at this point I screams and I screamed till I couldn't scream anymore. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up, Finding myself in the dark. I was still crying. Sweat and tears pouring down from my face to every inch of my body.

"Mizuko." I heard a voice yell as the door to my room swung open. I saw a figure rush up to me and grab me. "Are you okay?"

"m-make it st-top." I managed to cough out, Shaking uncontrollably.

The Man Started to shake me. "C'mon Mizuko. SNAP out of it."

The Man then Smacked me across the face. My whole face jerking to the side. The resonating slap sound echoing through my ears.

"Wake up already. It's me Alexander. YOU ARE SAFE!" He then tightened me into a hug.

With the pain now gone, my ability to think returned. I was safe in my room. I was in MY room. No abusive family, no bullies, no ra... Ra... That.

I cried on his shoulder registering now that I was now safe. Alexander was here to protect me. He was here to save me again from those horrible memories. I was safe.

"Are you okay now?" Alexander asked seeing as though my crying was starting to dissipate.

I took minute to catch my breath. "Y-Yeah. . . I'm fine. J-Just another Nightmare is all."

The Man loosened his grip on me and sighed. "Thank Arceus. It sounded like you were getting murdered up here."

"Yeah. . . Didn't it." I sighed a cry escaping my mouth. I was about to start up again.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked as he started wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm fine. Just need to calm down is all." I had these dreams regularly. It was a common occurrence at this point.

"Well you are safe now." He reassured. "You aren't a defenseless little feebas anymore; you are a strong, courageous, and beautiful Milotic." He caressed my head calming me in said fashion.

All he words he said were true, but I was still a feebas on the inside. I was a feebas before I evolved, and I will still have all those memories to haunt me, to make me Cry, to fear of every time I layed my head on my pillow.

I know I'm a Milotic now. I See myself every time I look in the mirror, My beautifully long Pink hair, usually in Twin-Drills that rested on my shoulder. My Big Round Pink-Red Eyes that glistened in the Mirror, whether from sadness or beauty I'd never know. That same Light Brown Skin That That showed My half African, Half Asian Decent. People would call this skin beautiful, at least on a Milotic. Those Wide Hips and Full Breasts would give any boy a nose-bleed, but she still found that if they were on a feebas instead that a man wouldn't even bat an Eyelash at her

If Anything I think of my Beauty as a hindrance if anything. An Annoying Reminder that I am only beautiful due to my Species and not anything else.

But, to be frank my 'assets' do help me out of some sticky situations, and I'd have to be a damned fool to not take advantage of them. It's not like manipulating is a bad thing, especially since people have been manipulating me my whole life.

The Hands of someone who respects me for who i am and not what i am.

It had been 3 Years since Alexander had taken me in. When he found me. . . I don't even want to think about it. I am so thankful to him. He gave me food, shelter, and even a job. The Job even gave me a chance to get my revenge on all those monsters that hurt me. He was the only man i could trust.

And to be honest at this point. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Alexander stood up from my bed. "Try to get some sleep okay. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He winked at me and exited the room, leaving me back with only my thoughts to keep me company."

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

**Time: Midnight**

**Location: Classified**

I started heading my way back to my office. I had a lot of paperwork i had to finish tonight. If only i had some more free time on my hands these days, but i guess that just comes with the job

That girl does worry me though. I mean it's been years since i took her into the organization, and she is still having those nightmares.. I thought at least by the time she evolved she would be finished with them, but nope they are still there. Figures. . .

I strolled into my office and to my surprise the boss was standing right there in front of me.

"Mr. Alexander, so nice of you to drop in. Could you explain as to why you were not filling out the papers i requested for you to complete?" He asked in a very sternly manner, his calculating gaze looking me up and down, trying to read me and find an answer of his own.

"Oh. . . Nothing to big. Mizuko was having another one of her 'Late night Episodes' and i helped to calm her down."

The Boss' Eyebrow raised in curiosity. "And would you kindly tell me as to why that was more important than the work i had assigned?"

I sighed "I couldn't just leave her there screaming and crying all night could I?" My tone raising towards the end of that sentence.

"Humph." the boss exclaimed looking less than interested. "Whatever, just see to it that this doesn't happen again on my watch. Are we clear?

"Yes Sir." I saluted. "I'll see to it."

"Good." The Boss looking at least slightly pleased at my response.

"So why is I you decided to drop by and give me such a visit at this time of night?"

"It's about Operation G." The Boss said in a more serious tone.

"Are the preparations finally complete?"

"Yes." He answered "We have already sent our newest recruit on the scene to initiate Phase One."

"Really?' I asked surprisingly. "You'd send a new recruit out on such an important mission. Have you thought of the repercussions? What if she gets caught?"

The Boss Laughed. "Don't worry my boy. I have everything under control. Plus it doesn't really matter anyway. Nobody will miss her in the first place."

The Boss continued to laugh and I joined him as we counted down the hours to our Plans fruition

* * *

**Location: Unspecified**

**Time: Between Midnight and Dawn**

**Third Person POV**

"C'mon where the hell is it?'

She had been exploring this cave for hours now, and so far she still had no idea as to where to find what the boss was looking for. The Boss said that there is an artifact in this cave that should help us start the first stage of the plan.

The Girl Looking for this artifact is one of the Boss' 'New Recruits' and to be frank there isn't that many these days.

She had received word from the Boss a few hours ago that she would be making the first crucial step towards Operation G. She had no clue as to what Operation G was in the first place, but the money was good and that's all she cared about.

After aimlessly roaming the cave left to right for about a few hours, She Eventually Landed herself in front of a Small door at the edge of the cave, signaling the entrance to the underground base. The Boss had told her to be extra careful when going in, that there might be traps or the like inside the room. She had asked about the rooms origins, but the boss chose to ignore her questions and leave out any specifics. Well That Helped.

The Room looked as though t had left unused for some time now. She seriously doubted that though since looks can be deceiving and in her life she had learned that the hard way more times than one ever should.

She pulled out the key from her pocket and carefully unlocked the door, seeing as though the lock was probably ready to break at any minute. After a few seconds of twisting and turning a loud *click* Sound signaled that the door was now unlocked.

She slowly opened the door and saw a mysterious glow coming off the room.

Now that magic was shining in her eyes, she could see faint traces of light coming from around the entire hallway. For a moment, she was sure she saw some sort of defenses set up around the door as it opened, and braced herself for the trap, but there turned out to be nothing. I guess the Boss was worried for nothing.

The room itself was glowing a very faint purple. She could clearly see the other items on display as she headed towards the middle. All the displays seem to have some kind of treasure or weapon. There was a shield, a staff, a mask, boots, bracelets, a tiara, and much more. Most of the items were made with what looked like the same black stone as the statue sitting in the middle of the room, and every single item had at least one smooth kind of gemstone engraved somewhere.

She pondered as to why the boss would just want us to activate the statue in the middle, and not take some of these treasures. They had to be worth a fortune, or at least more than she would ever get payed under the boss in a lifetime.

Nonetheless she grabbed the tiara and strapped it onto her head right in between her cute little cat like ears. She could only imagine how beautiful she looked in it. Then she headed towards the center of the room.

She found herself standing before the black stature. The Statue depicted a Young, Beautiful woman with smooth purple gemstones for eyes. She would look really pretty if she were real, but in a different sort of way then herself. No one was as beautiful as herself, well maybe hat Milotic, but she was merely an afterthought compared to her.

The Statue also gave off this ghostly sort of aura that freaked the girl out as she got closer to the statue.

In the middle of the Statue around the chest of it was a long sword. It looked as though it had Pierced right through it Abdomen. If that Statue was alive it could have been quite painful.

The Boss had told her that to activate the statue, she had to un sheathe the sword that was punctured through it's chest. So, she did just that. She grasped on to the sword that was inside the statue and yanked it out.

That is when everything went to Hell.

The Statue began to shake uncontrollably. With every shake a loud thundering sound could be heard.

*Bang*

*Bang*

The Gemstones that depicted the Statue's eyes began to glow, illuminating the room a dark Violet.

*Bang* Went the statue *Bang* *Bang*

All of a sudden the Ground started to quake, breaking many of the artifacts in the room in the process.

The Quake caused many of the structures of the room to break, causing the door to be trapped off.

There was no escape.

The Girl had fallen to her knees at this point. She was Sobbing and clutching herself by the knees. She didn't sign up for something like this. She just needed the money that came from the job. You could say that this Persian morphs greed was its true downfall, Which could be looked at as ironic in a certain way.

After a few moments everything suddenly went dark. All the girl could see now was the color of black. She tried to stand up and run off at this point, but she ended up slipping back onto the floor.

She tried to turn on her cat vision to see whether or not it would help at all, but even when her eyesight shifted, whether in cat vision or back to normal the darkness did not fade away.

She cried even louder praying for the darkness to go away, for her to make it out safe and sound. She promised she would be less greedy and try and be nicer towards her other workers, but we all know that was all a lie, forced upon by the heat of the moment.

She did get her wish, the darkness did fade away, but it was more like the darkness started to melt away by itself like fading fog.

The Girl found herself lying alone in an endless field of black ankle-deep mist. A purple glow was shining up in the colorless sky, providing just enough light to see through the transparent mist of the dark world.

This place was insanely soundless, and it was so featureless that the girl couldn't even tell if she moved or not after running around for a few seconds.

"Where am I?" She finally asked the empty air.

"This is my domain." Said a voice from the purple light that hung in the sky.

The light slowly descended from the heavens until it floated right in front of the girl. Dark mist then floated up from the ground and condensed around the purple light, slowly extinguishing its glow. The Girl wasn't sure what was happening, but she remained still as light once again began to leave her vision.

When she could finally see light again, she recognized the lady depicted by the statue standing right in front of her.

The only source of light now was coming from the Stat. . . Lady's Body. Her robe looked almost transparent and glowed of a bright purple color. At around the lady's shoulders, the purple light faded into solid, marble white skin.

Now that the lady wasn't carved out of black stone, the girl could see that the woman in front of her and the statue itself did indeed resemble each other.

The Lady had soft marble white skin and was almost glistening in the wind. The lady's hair stretched all the way into the ground and was shaded a perfect ebony color, and her eyes were just as bright Violet as the Giant Gemstones were for her statues eyes.

"Who are you?" The Girl finally asked after she could no longer stand for the lingering silence.

"You may call Me Gladys." The lady answered. "I am Sole Inhabitant of this realm, for i have been imprisoned here for many years. What are you called, child?"

The Girl was talking to a spirit? This was unexpected; she had never imagined such a possibility would happen to her, let alone anyone. Sure, she had never heard of this woman in her life, but it didn't make the moment feel any less incredible. I guess she understood now why the boss had lied to her then.

"Uh . . . my name is Jana. . . . Did . . . did you bring me here?" Said the Girl named Jana.

Gladys regarded Jana for a few minutes, not making a single sound. When she finally finished studying Jana, she answered. "Yes, indirectly I suppose."

"Y-You mean you sent me here?"

"That is a part of our arrangement, yes."

"What arrangement?"

"You un sheathed the sword from my form. I am now free to live my own life again." s she smiled with anticipation. "When you did so you forged us into an agreement and granted me freedom."

"Right . . . T-That explains a lot. Listen, I really don't want to be rude or anything and I know you are thankful that I helped you, but could you please send me back? Being in a different realm is extremely frightening and uncomfortable."

"I am afraid that is not possible, child."

"Oh . . . Why Not?" Jana asked in Bewilderment

Gladys grinned "Because who else is going to take my place?".

"Huh? What?" Jana asked in surprise.

Gladys did not answer Jana, but instead the goddess's left arm drew back gracefully, and then stabbed forward into Jana's chest.

Jana Screamed as the blood started gushing out of her chest. She cried out an ear splitting scream. She begged for mercy, begging for the pain to cease, but got nothing but a laugh by Gladys back in return.

As Gladys removed her hand Jana had fallen to her knees in pain clutching her chest, Howling in agony at the pain.

"Don't worry child the pain will end soon enough"

Jana paused for a second and looked down. There was indeed no wound where Gladys had stabbed her. It looked as though Gladys hadn't even stabbed her in the first place.

Jana huffed a sigh of relief and stood up . . . or at least tried to stand up. Her body was unwilling to move. It was like she was frozen solid.

"Why can't I move" Jana asked.

Gladys just stood there, smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Jana screamed as she stared up into Gladys' bright Violet eyes.

"I helped you to live up to your end of the bargain." She answered as she pointed down at Jana's legs.

There as Jana looked down were two legs, Two Statuised Legs.

Jana started howling again, but not in pain this time. No, this time it was in fear. She tried to fight against it, but Jana's body was completely paralyzed. The paralysis did not fade away at all. It continued its way up her body until it reached her shoulders.

The eerie quiet and numbing pain made Jana lose track of time. Gladys never stopped staring with those piercing eyes of hers.

"P-please. . . I didn't want this. I don't want to be a statue." Jana cried. Cried as loud she could hoping that another soul was out there to save her.

"Sorry Sweetie, but you brought this on yourself." Gladys said in an almost mocking tone. Then she stated to smile even deeper. "If it is any consolation you will make a very sexy statue." Gladys then kissed Jana on the forehead and watched as the last bit of the statue took over the rest of her face.

She pulled her lips off of the girl and looked at her face. Terror and confusion was evidenced on her expression. Tears falling down it signaling that her mind had finally been swallowed by the darkness.

What a fool.

Gladys was now back in the room with the statue that was now depicting Jana, The eyes of the statue now being replaced with a dark depressing blues.

Gladys made her way to the door grabbing up all of her weapons and strapping it on her back.

She gave one more once over of the room before casting a Fog over it and then exiting through the door.

When the fog finally obscured the last of Gladys' light, darkness once again overwhelmed everything, Just as a final tear rolled down Jana's new metallic Face.

**To be Continued**

* * *

_**Well That was Chapter 3 Guys I really hope that you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. **_

_**Sorry if it was too depressing, but i think this chapter really helped to signify just who these villains are.**_

_**You finally met who the villains of the story are. (Unless there are more, which there are.)**_

_**There is one new OC introduced this chapter. It's Mizuko Bijin who belongs to my good friend CuteFoxSage. Send her a PM Some Time she is always a blast to talk with. We have some of the most random conversations out there. **_

_**Here is a quick OMAKE inspired by one of our conversations. It's of the whole dream state with Mizuko. It should help you guys turn that frown upside down.**_

* * *

OMAKE

"Miiiiizzzuuuu. . . . Come Home Mizu"

"No. . . I'm never coming back." I shouted back at the voice. I didn't know what it wanted, but i didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Mizuuu-chan. C'monnnn." The voice asked in an almost teasing voice.

I turned around to see Lukas, with a big, dumb, goofy smile on his face.

"Come back here so we can go home." He shouted pulling a poke ball out of his pocket. An evil grin starting to form on his face.

"NO." I pouted puffing my cheeks out in the process. "I don't want to."

"C'mon Mizuuu-chan. We could take on the world together, you and me."

"No I'm not doing that. Go find yourself another Pokémon to faun over."

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" I shook my head. "Okay, then how about Two Scooby Snacks?"

I stuck my Tongue out at him, letting out a Raspberry in the Process.

Lukas sighed clenching the poke ball in his hands. Then, he looked back at me with a sadistic smile back on his face.

"Do I need to reacquaint you with our dear old friends at the Day Care?" He asked teeth showing in a sadistically sweet smile

I gulped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! ANNNNYYYYTHING BUT THAT!" I cried tears rolling down my face.

"Then get in the ball." He asked again holding the poke ball out to me.

I sighed. "Fine, but i want out as soon as possible. I hate those cramped ass things."

"Deal" Lukas agreed as i jumped into the ball. "Now to take over the world Mwahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Yep that's about a normal Conversation for us. XD Love ya Girl.**

**Anyway Next Chapter I will be introducing some more of the OC's. I Plan to have them all introduced by Chapter 5 or 6.**

**Anyway I'm out for now guys. Like I said if you ever want to give me a ring, go for it. I'll have some random convo's with you guys too**

**Oh and PS. I plan to have an OMAKE at the end of most Chapters. So if you like them. (Like I do) Let me know. XD**

**Alright Peace Out Guys.**

**From your good Friend Lukas. XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Why hello there guys, how have you been. Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait for too long…**

…**Okay maybe I did, but there is a good reason for it. With Finals looming around the corner for me, trying to build a new relationship with my mother, and spending hours and hours apartment hunting. (Which is seriously not fun) Is strenuous and time consuming. To sum it up, it blows.**

**But, never fear the great Lukas has always been working on his stories. Even though I don't get time to sit down and actually give it my whole attention so much, I always am taking notes when a new idea arises or new plot points spring up out of nowhere, so the story is always in my mind.**

**Either way the point is I have been working on the story, and even though updates are slow they are getting produced.**

**Which brings me to my next point.**

**Welcome to Chapter 4. *applause***

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. There are some more characters introduced and we learn a little more about one of our budding villains. So, I expect this to be a cool chapter. XD**

**Without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

**Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokémon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I own are My OC's, This F****anfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think I do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I woke in a twisted heap, half covered by blankets, with one of my legs stuffed between the wall and my mattress. My eyes snap open and I look around groggily, squinting at the blurry darkness and groaning incoherently.

Settling my gaze on the only light in the room, the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock, I try to read the time. Before I can get a clear look, there's another knock on my door that feels like someone hammering on my throbbing skull, and I grunt at it unfavorably.

Reaching clumsily for my glasses, I fumble to put them on and glance back at the clock and start moaning in protest

It's a little after three in the morning.

Unless the building is on fire, I plan to murder whoever deigned to come knocking on my door at this hour.

_It's probably Lukas…_

The hazy memory of Last Night's events roll through my head. Lukas had just got out of Nurse's and was pissed as all hell. He was going on and on about how "horrible" the place was and how he couldn't stay in there a moment longer.

Keep in mind, he was only in there for like 1 day.

I swear that boy has got to stop and learn to grow some patience once in a while. If not, His restlessness will get us all killed one day.

The night's events continue in my head while I'm pulling my leg out from its position locked against the wall. Rolling onto the edge of the bed I lce it on the ground ever so gently.

_My leg is still killing me from a few days ago and its getting on my every last nerve._

Another knock pummels my door and I snap my head up to glower at it and shout, "I'm working on it!"

Standing takes a bit of effort, and my left leg is still tingling, so I hobble over and clutch the doorknob, lingering there for a moment to try and collect myself before opening the door.

Part of me wants to just yell at him to go away, but that has more to do with the headache than anything he did. Steeling myself with a breath, I pull the door open a crack and peek outside, trying to smile at the disheveled sight before me.

It's Lukas, but he looks a bit awful. The fact that he still has his uniform on is telling, but it's the twiddling fingers, slouching posture and doe-eyed stare that are keeping me from yelling. Instead, I lean against the door jamb and cross my arms, trying to ignore my pounding head, and wait for him to speak first.

"I, um..." he starts, trailing off and sighing loudly, "Cammy kind of convinced me, and I was going to wait 'til morning... but I figured it would be a better idea to get it over with, so I thought I'd stop by-"

"At three in the morning," I interrupt, growing impatient with his rambling.

"I woke you, then? I'm sorry!" he says, taking a step backward, "I didn't want to wait-"

"Spit it out, then!" I grumble, more loudly than intended. The pounding at my temples is making me act angrier than I am, but the timing of his visit probably gives me a right to be annoyed.

"R-right," he stammers, shrinking away, "I'm sorry about a few days ago. I didn't want to worry you like that, I'm just... just-"

"Anxious?"

Even as I say the word, I feel my shoulders stiffening. The whole thing a few days ago must still be on his mind, and I imagine the extra stress isn't helping anyone. "You just are tired of waiting around for nothing is all," I say, trying to explain, "I still don't know why Orion wants to wait though."

"I still don't get him at all," he complains, starting to shake his head, "but if you find something out, whatever it is, you'll tell me, right?"

Strangely, his expression doesn't seem like concern for me as much as himself. Not for the same selfish reasons though, but I think I know what it is.

He's worried he isn't strong enough.

It hadn't even occurred to me that he would feel that way, but I suppose it makes a lot more sense now that I think about it. I mean he took a pretty big beating then and he lost pretty badly. He probably thinks that he isn't strong enough to handle it.

Either way, he'd never admit it, so I leave my suspicion unspoken.

"If I find anything out, of course," I reply, which makes him frown a little, "I'd expect the same if I told you something important."

Now he turns a conflicted, questioning look at me. "You mean like-"

"Exactly."

_No need to specify..._

While he's considering the implications, I lift a hand up to rub my temple. The pounding has mostly stopped, and probably had more to do with the knocking than anything else, but it's lingering. When he notices my grimace, he takes a step forward with concern, but I hold up my other hand to halt his question. "I'm fine," I assure him, waving my free hand dismissively. Him waking me probably stopped the headache from getting worse, but I decide not to mention that.

"You going back to bed?" he asks, and I don't quite know how to respond.

It's way too early, really, and I could probably get back to sleep if I tried, but, now that I'm vertical, I feel like I could do something with the time before we need to meet Orion. "I don't know," I reply tentatively, shrugging, "now that I'm up..."

Casting a glance back in my room feels silly since it's basically pitch black, but now that I'm awake and the headache is starting to subside, I'm not sure if I should bother going back to bed. Looking back at Lukas, he has an expectant look on his face, and it's only now I notice he has his bag slung across his shoulders. That coupled with his still wearing the uniform leads me to an interesting conclusion, and I can't help starting to grin and shake my head.

"Are you trying to sneak off again?" I ask, delighted by the sudden defensive shift in his posture.

_Caught red-handed... red-faced? Either way, really..._

His escapades are nothing new—Trent told me about his evening training sessions a while back—but I've never caught him like this. The bright red shade on his cheeks and wide eyes are enough of an answer, but he replies anyway, "Yes, I-" he squeaks, "I was... uh..."

"Doing some Scouting?" I ask, smirking sardonically.

"Right~!" he laughs nervously, "Something like that..."

Watching the horrified look on his face, I smile and roll my eyes. "Old news, really," I admit, which only increases his anxiousness. There's a little voice in my head saying I should be nice, especially considering the suspicions I have, so I'm not going to give him ammunition for later ridicule. Thinking back on his question, I decide to ask, "Did you have a reason to this time?"

It takes a moment for the question to register, but she's quick to reply, "Just trying to catch up on my regimen~!"

_Oh, well, now I'm sorry I asked..._

"Big day tomorrow," he continues, pontificating as he takes a step forward, "and I owe you for last night."

"Well then," I start pulling a grin as I do so. "Then I hope you don't mind if I join you?

Before he can voice a protest, I push past him and head for my locker, turning to giggle as I slam my door shut. I suspect he's probably well-rested and just wants company, but logically his offer has merit. Still, he drop my hands to my sides and groan, "Can't you just go out later?"

Placing a curled finger against my chin, I take a moment to consider his suggestion, or at least imagine the possibility, before shrugging and shaking my head. "They'd just reschedule it," I say, hopping onto my bed and looking at me with a devious grin, "and you wouldn't get the chance to hang out with me."

_Would that be so bad...?_

"Nobody will ever find out," He protests, walking over with me to my locker as I grab unlatch it and grab my uniform.

"I'd know."

"I'd toss you in a fire," He adds, starting to cackle mockingly, "but, I'd miss you terribly and think of you often."

While I'm threatening him with cremation, I push him away as I head to the changing rooms. Watching from the corner of my eye as he paces impatiently from behind the now locked door.

I grab my shirt and start leisurely taking it off, buying as much time as possible just to spite him. As I remove my top I glance into the mirror on the far side of the wall.

I still had a few knicks and bruises here and there, but other than that I am starting to heal up nicely.

A smile spreads on my face as I continue the change replacing my Sleep wear for my Military Based Uniform. My current Forest Green ensemble reaching down to my legs and up to my collar. My Dog Tags shining off the mirror as I rest them around my neck. My Thick Black Combats Boots Reverberate a thud sound around the room as I stomp them onto my feet. and after tying my head up in a Bun and Re-adjusting my glasses I start my way back to the door ready and willing to go and give this body of mine some hell.

"Lukas?" I ask as I make my way in to the room.

"Yeah?" Looking up, he sees my eager expression and stops smiling.

"LET"S GO!" I yell as I grab him and make my way out into the fields.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"So, do you know when he will be showing up today?" Kimi asked me as she leisurely flipped through her book.

"He will at some point…. I just don't feel like dealing with his antics."

Her immediate reaction is to frown, which doesn't surprise me.  
Kimi thinks I'm too hard on the boy, says I should ease up or something.

_Yeah right_

Still, I don't want her to worry. "I'm not going to hurt him or anything," I explain, shrugging slightly. Her frown evens out, and she raises an eyebrow, but remains silent. "I just don't feel like celebrating today. . ." I trail off and look away toward the floor, "y'know?"

Apparently the guys thought it would be a good idea to throw Lukas a surprise welcome back party. I, not being a fan of parties myself, think that it's a horrible idea.

I'm not good with crowds

But . . . I digress. . .

"Well don't", Kimi starts, flipping her long raven bangs out of her eyes. "He might be an idiot sometimes, but you don't always need to scrutinize him so much."

_Oh, C'mon_

Another thing Kimi "apparently" thinks I do is I over examine everything, and while that might be "kind of" true, I only do it in good taste.

It's not like I'm nosy or anything. . .

"Plus, it should be good for you. You need to break out of that little bubble of yours." She states, a grin starting to make itself present on her face.

The silence that follows feels awful, but it's understandable. She knows I'm leaps and bounds ahead of where I was last year, but it's not easy for me you know. Parties are just too much for me. The crowds, the loud music, the overall atmosphere. I still not even used to birthday parties, let alone ones like this. I'm allowed to feel some self pity once in a while.

This all Trent's Fault.

That stupid Buizel was always looking for ways to make my life difficult. Not that he's a bad person mean or anything, no just the opposite. He's too sweet and care-free and he is too friggin social. It makes things to difficult for me. I can barely handle Lukas, let alone Trent.

Kimi is like this too, but I can only handle the ampharos' friendliness because she isn't that social. She only really does things like this with people she's comfortable around me. Really, the only people I'm comfortable with being around is Kimi, Her Brother Styles, Lukas to a certain degree, and Marco, since he's even more shy and anti-social then myself. So, it took time for both of us.

I put my face in-between my knees shyly and motion at Kimi. "Look, you know this is still new to me . . ., but if you promise not to ditch me and let me stay with you through the Party. I think I'll Manage."

Lifting my head to check her reaction, I see she's nodding and smiling, if only faintly. "Don't worry about it," she assures me, her slight smile turning up deviously,

"What?" i ask in confusion

"Oh, Nothing. Nothing at all. "She laughs as she shoves her head back into her book.

"I swear, I wonder why I still hang out with you sometimes." I

"It's because, you love me." She replies in a cute singsong voice, all the while picking her head out of book to stick her tongue at me

"Sure, let's go with that." I retort, snickering as she puffs her cheeks back at me in annoyance.

"You're just jealous that I'm cuter than you. " She sneers, flipping her hair in the air.

I roll my eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING." She proclaims now standing up like she's going to give a speech.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" I start, motioning my hands for her to sit down. "No need for the dramatics."

"There is always a need for dramatics." I hear as the door to the room slams open.

_Oh C'mon!_

At the door stood Trent, wearing what looked to be a costume of some sort. Whatever it was I don't want to know. Uttered as he walks briskly into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask tentatively?

Why, I came to check in on you too. See if you are ready for the party." His smile is almost gag worthy. I don't see how Kimi could be friends with this guy.

"Oh we were just-

"Nothing of your concern Trent." I interrupt. Kimi looked appalled that I would even dare to interrupt her.

"Well now Clara I didn't know how secretive you could be. Anything you are hiding, secret party plans of some sort? "He asked staring at me with some cocky grin on his face.

"What, no." I said as I stood up. "I don't even want to go to your stupid party. I don't even like having a birthday party."

"Oh, that's a shame then, I guess I'll have to cancel the surprise birthday party for next month," he quips, trying to test my patience, "and the hot-air balloon, the three-ring circus..." My sarcastic eye-roll just seems to embolden him, and she continues his mockery, "Oh, and we can't forget to call the jugglers, ice-sculptors, mimes, and especially the strippers..."

"Shut up." I yell. My glare piercing like daggers. "We aren't going to your stupid party."

"Party pooper~!" Kimi chides, giggling as she flips through the pages of her book, "I was going to get my face painted and everything..."

"I'll paint your face," I whisper menacingly, flipping open the textbook.

"What?"

"Never mind."

_She heard me..._

"Eh-hem." Trent cleared his throat signaling us to look over at him. "Well, I'll just leave you girls here. I have a lot of work I need to catch up on for the party." He stopped talking for a second and gave us a full teeth smile. "Catch you later. Kimi, Clara."

"Trent."

"Jerk wad."

Ignoring my comment, or just taking it with stride. He just smiled and walked away, closing the door. Behind him.

. . .

. . .

"You know" Kimi started breaking the silence "You don't have to push him away like that. He only wants to be a friend."

I sighed. "I'll get used to it eventually."

After that, the next couple hours for us went by in silence. I just hope it can be this quiet later on when the party starts

* * *

**Alexander's POV  
**

_**The night Before**_

It was dark and silent, and an altogether pleasant night, but Alex didn't notice. He walked through the streets seemingly unaware of how quiet it really was. Stomping around the streets with a serious look in his eyes, not caring about the water that had soaked through his Boots.

He was on a mission

Alex had gotten a very mysterious call last night about a mysterious individual in the area.

It peeked his interest and if Alex is anything, he is definitely curious.

He stopped up at an old abandoned hotel at the end of the town. This building had seen better days. The body of the building was almost wilting away as this point. All the paint looked thinned and the windows were mostly shattered.

Why would a person would want to meet here? It's quite obvious. No one would be around to hear us. Whether just from conversing, or from screaming

It also, was cliché as fuck.

I mean c'mon. oooo let's meet at the creepy abandoned hotel. Its soooo creepy, no one would evvvvver go there.

Finally, when I find something remotely interesting, they have to make it less by being predictable.

_Pshh, figures._

I lit a cigarette and breathed it in taking in the atmosphere as I walked through up the steps and through the entrances door.

The Place on the inside was worse than the outside. It smelled of rotting wood and paint thinner, and had spinarak galore.

"Hello." I called. "Any body there."

A silence was all I got in return.

I'm starting to question whether or not this is a set up or not. I've been known to jump into things like this. My curiosity often clouds my judgement.

"Well, I'm leaving, so if there is anyone out there, thanks for wasting my time." I proclaim as I make myself back towards the door.

But, I never really got the chance.

As I reached for the handle a loud thud sound made itself present not so far from me.

_*THUD*_

A knife no longer than of my hand had been thrown at me, missing me by only a few inches and hitting the wall, imbedding itself inside.

I chuckled as I put my hands into the air. "Nice job there friend, but if you wanted to stab me the least you could do is buy me dinner first.

"I guess I'll have to remember for next time." An almost hauntingly beautiful voice called.

I turned myself around and was met by a very attractive women with long, beautiful ebony hair

"Now, Let's get down to Business."

* * *

***SCREAMS IN EXCITEMENT***

**Finally! It's finished.**

**I had a few scenes that were going to be in this chapter, but I thought it best to cut them out so I have almost half of the next chapter done.**

**Either way, I am so glad I can finally upload another chapter again. **

**How about you guys?**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Okay, I get the picture . . .**

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. We met 2 more OC's Respectively.**

**Trent who is owned by Red Tail Jules**

**and Kimi who is owned by SaiyaStyles.**

**Trust me I haven't even began to delve into the OC's. I feel it's too sue to just introduce everyone right off the bat and give you every detail of their lives. Nope, I like to keep you guessing.**

**The rest of the Oc's will be getting introduced in the coming chapters. I'd say that most of them should be introduced at the party though which is soon.**

**The way I see it going I should be updating way more frequently once the summer hits. I'm already looking at this one apartment and should be moving there in the coming weeks (3-5 weeks at most)**

**So, the story shall go on. It will be longer, more detailed, and not as friggin rushed.**

**So stay tuned there is more a comin'**

**But, to keep you guys occupied. Enjoy this little OMAKE of me and Charlene. (CuteFoxSage) Being complete idiots. **

**Inspired by true events that never happened. XD**

**3rd POV:**

"So" asked Charlene as she sat up from her chair. "What should we do today?

Lukas grinned "I know just the thing! " He exclaims proudly holding a box over his head triumphantly.

"Mario Kart? Seriously?"

Lukas shrugged, "Would you rather be working?"

Charlene sighed in exasperation. When he had called her he told her it was an emergency that she needed to come to his house immediately. Him just getting Mario Kart and needing a second player, wasn't an emergency. But of course, it was too late now.

"Actually, yes, I'd rather be working." She said in an annoyed tone and gave him a punch in the arm, "You scared me, you sounded really urgent."

He rolled his eyes and sat down onto his rather worn out leather couch, he cracked his knuckles and used a Wii remote to select 'Mario Kart.'

"Oh c'mon, you should know me by now. One, I always do things like this. And two, if I was really in trouble I'd be able to handle it, being me."

Charlene chuckled at his arrogance, causing Lukas to frown.

"Well, you're here anyways so why don't you sit down? Play one game?" He patted the cushion next to his own, beckoning her to sit down. In either hand was a wii remote, one of them outstretched to Charlene.

She glanced between him and the door, shrugged, and sat down next to Lukas. Sighing, she took one of the Wii remotes from his hands. What'd she have to lose?

"Have you ever played before?" Lukas asked, turning to her as soon as the menu popped up onto the television.

"Of course I have, it's Mario Kart."

With her sudden hostility, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, just checking."

There were very few characters to begin with, Lukas chose Mario and Charlene, not exactly caring, chose Peach.

"Ooh, a princess huh? You know what that means? 'Princess,' is gonna be your new nickname." He teased, getting too close to her face as Charlene would've liked.

"Call me princess and I'll kick your ass."

He laughed and her irritation, causing her to elbow him in the gut.

"Ouch, that hurt."

Eight games of Mario Kart later, Charlene and Lukas were tied. They had each won four out of the eight games. Now, this game would decide out of the two who would 'be crowned Mario Kart King' as Lukas had said. But Charlene quickly corrected him, telling him that it would be queen, instead of king.

"Haha! Yes!" Lukas laughed as his player passed Charlene's, now in first place.  
She grunted in reply, intensely focused on the screen. He had barely passed her, taking advantage of when Peach slid on a banana peel.

They were on the final lap and Charlene was beginning to run out of options.

"Dude, don't make me do this." Charlene mumbled, not taking her eyes off the screen, but keeping one finger hovered over the 'home' button.

"Do what? You can't beat me!" He laughed in triumph, sure that he would win.

She sighed and her finger jammed the home button. She turned to Lukas, seeing his distressed expression, he looked as if she had just killed a kitten.

"Hey! What the hell!"  
She shook her head in disapproval, "You have one chance. We can call it even right here or I will beat you, take your choice."

"Yeah right," He started, turning to look at her, "I'd like to see you tr-"

He was cut off by Charlene's pushing him off the couch. His eyes widened, caught by surprise, and his body feeling dizzy from falling over. After what seemed like forever, Charlene Pressed the home button, once again, to un-pause the game.

Her racer passed his very quickly and she went on to the finish line. Lukas on the other hand was dumbfounded. He hadn't moved his character, at all and at the moment was just staring at Charlene who looked completely unfazed.

"Yes!" She cheered when Peach had crossed the finish line. She pumped her fist in the air, yelling, "Triumph! Suck it Lukas!"

He blinked, not entirely sure what to do. Nor what had just happened.

"Good job." He said under his breath, awkwardly turning away from her.

"What, sad you got beaten by a girl?" She taunted him, trying to aggravate him.

"N-no, it's just... You cheated."

"Cheated? That was completely fair tactics!"

Her tone made her sound completely offended.

With Lukas still facing the other way, he responded, "Fine, so if I were to do that next match it would be completely fair?"

"Absolutely!"

He finally turned back to face her, looking her straight in the eye.

"We have a deal then, I'll see you next match."

He stuck out a hand which She took, shaking it"  
"I'll see you then."

**This came to my mind after a very aggressive match of Mario kart with my brother. I swear we don't take Mario Kart lightly where I come from. ANYTHING is Legal. Mwahaha!**

**Plus me and CuteFoxSage would totally do this if given the chance. It might be a little different, but hey that would still be cool.**

**Anyway, I will see you guys around. I've got another chapter to write.**

Peace

**From your good friend Lukas.**


	6. I'm So Sorry

…so…

How are you guys….

I um…yeah I have no excuse.

You're all like "Oh Lukas, Lukas. When is the next chapter coming out?"

And I'm just like "It's coming, it's coming"

Now…it's 4 months later and still nothing.

So you might be asking yourself "Why?" or, you just stopped asking and gave up.

Well for a while I did have most of the chapter 5 finished and I was gonna upload it like 2 months ago.

And then…I just got lazy.

No excuses I just got lazy.

I apologize that you all have been waiting this long.

I'm reviewing everything I have right now and I'm just gonna redo it, and hopefully have it before the end of the month.

Again I apologize, I have no excuses this time. Hopefully you can forgive me for this.

Until next time.

Lukas.


End file.
